Forever or Never
by Andre-Serje
Summary: Elise is Harry Styles' sister, but what happens when she ends up in a relationship with Zayn Malik, member of the same band as his brother?
1. Chapter 1

-Harry doesn't have any sister named Elise, just created her for the story-

Principio del formulario

"Elise! Talk to me! Are you dating Zayn or not?" Harry spoke harshly to me.

I was sitting on a corner of the room, holding my tears back. I was wearing one of Zayn's hoodies and holded in my closed hand the necklace he had given me a couple days ago.

Suddenly my iPhone vibrated in the pocket of my jeans and I saw I had a new text message; it was from Zayn. I opened it and read slowly.

"How did things went with your brother? xxx"

After staring at the message for a while, I lifted my head and saw the angry look in Harry's face. How couldn't he understand the relationship between her sister and his band member Zayn?

And out of nowhere, when I was going to answer the message, I felt a strong arm pulling my iPhone from my hands.

"And can we guess who that message is from?" He snapped at me.

"Hazza! Give it back to me!" Holding back my tears back at this point was pretty hard.

"So let's see ... Text messages, and here we have it."

I've never seen Harry like this, the sarcastic note in his voice was more obvious as he continued talking.

"Please Harry; it's nothing you've got to be concerned about! Just give it back to me!" I couldn't help a tear running down my cheek.

"Ooh it's nothing I've got to be concerned about; just that my sister is dating Zayn Malik isn't it." He was angrier than ever. Words came hardly towards me.

His fingers scrolled quickly in the screen of my iPhone, he would be reaching by now the message Zayn had just sent me.

"Here it is, just what I was looking for." He had found the message; there was nothing left to do.

"Hazza no please, just don't open it. It's something private." My voice was soft and trembling, my lips shaking from me crying.

"It begins: How did things went with your brother? By the look of things, I think things are not going okay aren't they Liss?" As he said this last part, he looked down to me.

"Harry, please no more. Just drop it, I've had enough." I could barely hear my own voice.

"But wait, there's still more: xxx. I think we should call him now, don't you fancy that?" He showed me my own contact list in the iPhone.

A couple seconds later, he was dialing Zayn's number. I tried to go and get my phone, but Harry's strong arm threw me into his bed.

"Hey Zayn, it's me Harry." How could he act like nothing was going on here?

"Yes man I called you about a question I had," there was pause, probably Zayn was talking now. "the thing is how the fuck is that you are dating my sister! Are you serious dude!"

"Just drop it Harry, you know I've had enough!"

I stood up from the floor and began running downstairs. I ran as fast as my body let me, tears blurring my vision. In that moment I didn't care if I had shoes on, all I wanted to do was to go away.

As I ran towards the front door, I took my keys that were in a little table at the entrance of the house. I heard Harry scream my name several times as I opened the door, but I wouldn't go back, not after what he done to me.

It was Sunday and nearly six in the afternoon, but since we were still in summer, the sun shinned bright in the blue sky.

I began to run with no direction, going up and down several times on the same street. Then I stopped and looked back to my house, Harry in the window on the first floor that faced the street, a worried look in his face.

Suddenly I remembered where Zayn's house was, only two streets from where I was standing now.

I arrived within ten minutes of running without stopping. I tried to catch my breath as I rang the doorbell.

Zayn opened the door with a worried look in his face. He came to where I was and hugged me. I broke down that moment when he touched me. I was crying heavily, big tears running down my cheeks.

I felt his soft touch in my cheeks as he tried to clean the tears with his thumbs. Although everything that was going on with Harry, when Zayn hugged me, I felt so safe. I felt like if nothing bad could happen to me.

"It's alright babe, now you're with me." He whispered softly in my ear.

I cried heavily for a while in his shoulder, letting all I felt go out. He would rub my hair softly and whisper everything would be alright in my ear. He also pecked me slightly with his lips on my cheeks, making my heart beat faster and faster every time he did it.

"You know something?" I told him softly, almost whispering.

"Tell me babe." As he said this, he kissed my temple.

"I love you." I thought he wouldn't even hear me.

"I love you too; you mean everything to me right now. Sorry if being with me has caused you any trouble."

I was now looking into his beautiful eyes, our heads where getting closer. I closed my eyes, don't knowing what would happen next. Then, I felt it.

His lips were soft and careful against mine. Suddenly and out of nowhere, it began to rain. He continued kissing me under the rain, making our first kiss a perfect moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

One Direction Fanfic- 2

I met Zyan on one of their gigs, it had been love at first sight. Mum and dad where on one of their business trips and as usual, they had left Harry and me alone in the house.

"Liss move," shouted Harry downstairs "I don't want to arrive late to the rehearsal."

"I'm going, just the final touches! I don't want to look ugly with your friends!" I shouted back to him.

"So you are getting pretty for the boys? This will make them laugh so hard!" I could hear him giggling downstairs.

"No Hazza don't tell them! It was just kidding!" I couldn't talk well, I was chocking with laughter.

I was applying minimal make up, and giving the final touches to my brown hair. I applied eyeliner to my blue eyes and went to my bedroom.

I grabbed my purse where I had left it before getting dressed and ran downstairs. I took me a while to decide what I was going to wear, but I chose a one-strap, grey dress with a black leather jacket and black gladiator sandal heels.

Harry was waiting in the front door, tapping impatiently the door with his fingers. There was a car outside waiting for us, Harry was not driving today. He grabbed me by the arm and began to run towards the car in the street.

"Wait Hazza! I can't run with this shoes! You are going to break them!" I could feel the heels of my high heels bending at every step I took.

Suddenly the door opened and I heard voices from its inside. Were the other guys inside already? Harry went in first, still holding my hand.

When I was finally inside, I saw him. They were all laughing about something I didn't know and his brown eyes shone as he laughed. I had seen him many times in pictures but he was god damned sexy meeting him face to face.

The only empty seat was the one next to him, so I walked slowly towards it.

"Hi gorgeous, so you must be Hazza's sister?" When he finished this sentence, he winked his eye at me.

I looked down as I blushed slightly. My mind went blank and all I could think about was his awesome smile.

"Yea..." Then I giggled softly.

"Excuse me; are you trying to flirt with my little sister?" Said Harry from the other side of the car.

"Sure thing man!" Then he placed his strong arm on top of my shoulders and squeezed me softly.

"Drop it man!" He stood up and came to where Zyan and I were sitting.

He took Zayn's arm that was resting on top of my shoulders and placed it on top of Zayn's lap.

"Harry! Why do you have to mess up with everything?" I said this without thinking, not knowing how my brother or Zyan would react.

"Where you enjoying it babe?" Zayn whispered softly in my ear.

"Although it was just a couple minutes, actually yes." I whispered back to him.

"Then we should give the lady more of what she asks for." As he said this, he moved his arm and placed it this time around my waist, so Harry wouldn't notice.

I felt my face hot; probably I should be tomato red.

"Why is my little sis blushing? What did you told her man!" Said Harry jokingly.

"Don't you see Hazza? It's obvious she likes Zayn." Said Louis as he turned around to see Zayn and me.

This was where it all began. That night after the concert, he asked me my number when Harry wasn't looking and told me he would call me soon.

When I finally had to go back to my house he pecked softly my cheek and told me something no one had ever told me before, he told me he loved me. 


	3. Chapter 3

I talked with Zayn that same night, and we continued to talk almost every day. Harry didn't knew I talked to him and when I was talking to him and my brother asked me who I was talking to, I told him I was talking to a friend.

I knew Harry would kill me if he found out I was talking with Zayn, both of them being members of the same band, and I being his little sister.

It was a Tuesday night and I was sitting in my house doing homework. Suddenly my iPhone began ringing, it was Zayn.

I picked up the phone and heard his voice.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" His voice was so sexy; it made me melt every time I heard it.

"It's fine, just doing homework." I said as I looked to my math homework.

"Are you alone in your house? I could walk by and help you with your homework." He said, I heard a chair moving on the other side.

"No, Harry is in the house. He is talking with Louis." I scribbled down a couple numbers in my notebook before Zayn talked back to me.

"Then why don't we go out Friday night, to the movies or something like that. You know, us, alone, just me and you." I could feel my cheeks burning as he told me this.

"Like going out on a date?" I asked confused to him.

"If you want to call it like that, then yes. I'm asking you out on a date." He said to me, I heard the chair move again.

"So I need to go out without Harry noticing." I said as I looked to the door.

"I've got that covered gorgeous. Louis is going with him to buy a gift for Hannah." He said to me.

"So what are we doing?" I asked Zayn.

"Don't know, what do you think of me picking you up at five in your house and then going to eat something?"

He was the most charming guy I had ever met.

"Wait Zayn, I need to go now. Harry just hung up the phone and he's coming here. Talk to me by texts." I heard footsteps closer and closer to my room.

"Bye Liss, I love you." Then he hung up the phone without letting me tell him I loved him too.

In that moment, Harry opened the door and I left my phone on top of my desk as he came closer.

"What do you think about going to Zayn's house tonight? The other guys are going too." He said as he sat on my legs.

"But I have school tomorrow and I haven't finished my homework." I showed him my notebook, ten math exercises were left to do.

"You can take your homework there and we can all help you with it." He said as he closed my notebook and placed my pencil, my eraser and my pen inside my pencil bag.

I gave up and tried to stand up, but Harry won't let me.

"If you want me to go, then at least let me stand up." As I said this, he stood up.

I was wearing my school's uniform and I had on skirt. But I had no time to change so I went to my closet and took out a purse. Then I went to my desk and took my notebook and my pencil bag, putting both inside the purse.

I took my iPhone and placed on my shoes. Seeing I was ready, Harry took my hand and pulled me downstairs.

"Why every time I go out with you, you have to pull me everywhere?" I said as we arrived to his car.

"Because you'll be lost without me Elise, you know that." He said as he opened the door of the car for me.

"Thank you, and no. I can't live without you." I giggled softly.

We both sat and he started the car, it was pretty useless since Zayn lived only a couple streets away. We arrived within five minutes of driving and I saw three cars parked in the driveway.

All the guys were already in Zayn's house. Harry and I were the last ones to arrive.

When he saw me, Zayn winked his eye at me and patted the spare seat next to him. I let go off Harry's hand and went to the sofa, sitting next to Zayn.

We all began to talk and I noticed Liam was not here yet. A couple minutes later he arrived and he was holding hands with a girl I didn't knew. About six months ago, Liam had been my crush and we had been really together but then we fought over nothing and we never talked again.

He introduced everyone his new girlfriend, Danielle. She was pretty nice and they both made a nice couple. What I didn't remembered on that moment was that I had told everything about my crush on Liam to Harry and that he could mess up everything telling that in this moment.

At this point, all the guys except Zayn were pretty drunk, especially Harry. Danielle was also drunk and I was the only one, apart from Zayn, that was still sober.

"Did you know my little sister had an awful crush on Liam? She used to tell me she wanted him as her boyfraaan soo freaking bad. It was soo fucking funny." His words were hard to understand and he laughed stupidly every two or three words.

"Damn it Harry! Aren't you thinking on what you are saying?" Tears were running down my cheeks, I thought this secret would be safe with Harry. But apparently, he was a totally different person when he was drunk.

I ran upstairs, and entered Zayn's room. I had been here many times so I knew where everything was. I went to the balcony and sat on one of the chairs. Then, I began to cry heavily. My hands were wrapped around my legs and my head rested on top of my knees.

Suddenly I felt someone wrapping his arms around me. I lifted my head and saw Zayn. He sat in the arm of the chair and kissed the top of my head softly. Then he cleaned the tears running down my cheeks and began to sing in my ear.

_You are so beautiful to me, you are so beautiful to me, can't you see ooh. You're everything I hope for and you're everything I need. You are so beautiful to me.  
><em>  
>"Liss, these two months we've been together, I've felt like you're the one for me." He was whispering softly in my ear.<p>

"And I realized that now I can't live without you. I didn't know I needed you that much, but you are my reason for living." And as he said this, I let go of my curled position and looked to him.

"Elise, would you be my girlfriend?" He took my hand when he finished the sentence and kissed it softly.

"Yes." It was all I could manage to say. 


	4. Chapter 4

Later the same afternoon of the fight with Harry...

I didn't want to go back to my house. Harry would be waiting for me there and he would want to kill Zayn.

"Zayn I need to ask you something." We were sitting in the living room of his house.

My head was resting in his lap and he was playing with my hair. The TV was on but any of us was watching. I had fallen asleep a couple minutes, but had woken up with the thought of my brother waiting for me in the house.

"Go on gorgeous, ask me." he kissed the top of my head, making me shiver.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go back to my own house and face Harry. "I said as I closed my eyes waiting for his answer.

"Of course you can stay here." He said as he smiled with his gorgeous smile.

"Thank you so much Zayn, I know I could count with you." I looked up to him, he was still smiling.

"So tonight I'll tell my brother we will be sharing room, hope he doesn't mind."

"No Zayn, don't disturb your brother, I'll sleep on the floor of your room." I sat properly, face to face with Zayn,

"I don't care, and you will sleep in my bed. That's the end of it." I couldn't believe he was really going to do that, disturb his own family for me.

"If it's that much trouble then I'll go to sleep to my own house." I said as I stood up and went to the door.

When I was outside the house, I felt Zayn's hand grab my wrist and turn my arm making me face him.

"Sorry Liss I didn't mean to tell you that." His face was expressionless.

"It's okay if you don't want me to stay here." Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Liss I want you to stay here tonight, the thing is..." He said as he looked down to the floor.

"The thing is what?" I said as I took his head, making he look me.

"The thing is I'd like you to sleep in the same room as me." He began to blush when he said this.

"Oh you silly! That was all?" I said as I smiled.

"I love seeing you smile, and I love you." Couldn't he be more charming?

"You know I love you too." I said as I took his hand.

"Let's go and get everything ready for tonight." he said as we both walked hand in hand back into the house.

"So I'm sleeping on the floor and you're sleeping in your bed?" I asked confused.

"No darling, I am the one that will be sleeping on the floor." why did he had to have this awesome smile that left me wordless?

"So where I'm I sleeping?" Now we were going up the stairs and to his bedroom.

"In my bed, obviously." He said this and he kissed the top of my head.

"Are you sure you are not going to be uncomfortable?" I said as he opened the door of his bedroom.

"The floor can be very comfortable sometimes you know?" Then he winked his eye at me.

His room was big and with blue walls. Zayn had his own bathroom and his own dressing room. He even had a small balcony at the back part of the room, and sometimes in starry nights we would go out and watch the stars. It was the same balcony where two months ago, he had asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend.

From under his double bed, he took out a large sleeping bag and placed it next to the queen-sized bed.

"Feel like in your own house while I go and get you something for you to wear tonight." He said as he went to his dressing room.

I looked around the room a couple times, and then I sat on the large bed. It was soft and bouncy; it would be nice to sleep on this bed tonight.

Zayn arrived a couple minutes later with a pair of boxers, a white t-shirt and a hoodie. He also brought me a pair of socks.

"This is what I found that could fit you." He said as he handed me the clothes.

"Thank you babe. If you don't mind, I'll go to change myself to the bathroom." I said as I went to the bathroom in the other side of the room.

Once I was in the bathroom, I stripped my clothes and sat in the floor of the bathroom. I had through so many things today; I was so confused about everything. In this moment, Zayn was all I had.

I took Zayn's boxers and his t-shirt, then I took his hoodie and finally I placed on my feet his socks. I went out a couple minutes later; Zayn was sitting in his bed.

"Hey sexy, didn't thought you would look that good with my clothes." He was wearing a pair of boxers too, and a Jack Wills t-shirt.

I looked down to the floor as blood rushed to my reddened face. I saw his feet moving towards me. Then I felt his hot hands in my cheeks lifting my head to look to him.

"Hey silly, nothing to be ashamed of. I was just saying." Then he gave me a little kiss on the lips.

"Ok, thank you for just saying. You always make me feel good." I said as I smiled to him.

"Come on sweetheart, you've had a long day." he said as he walked me to my bed.

I lied on the bed and Zayn was sitting in the border.

"Have a nice night beautiful, dream of me." He kissed the top of my head and stood up to go to his own bed in the floor.

"I'll do." I said with sleepy voice.

I laid my head on the soft pillow, and I began to go away. A couple minutes later, I was soundly asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) sorry guys you´ve got to read this but I felt like it needed to happen in this point of the story, sooorry! **

Suddenly I felt someone taking away the blanket in my bed, I saw Zayn doing it.

"Zayn what's going on?" My voice sounded groggy.

"Liss, you know I love you a lot, and you are everything I have right now." he talked softly, so only I could hear.

"But what is the point? Isn't it like 12 am?" I began to sit down on the bed.

"I think we are both ready for it." His eyes shone as he told me this.

"Ready for what?" I looked confused at him.

"Ready for this babe." He said as he took his t-shirt off.

"Are you sure?" He was so irresistible shirtless.

"Only if you want to." He looked at me, sweetness in his eyes.

"I think I am ready for it. I always wanted to have my first time with you." His eyes were shinning brighter now.

He leant down and began to kiss me softly; my hands were on his neck. He began to run his tongue in my lips, making me open my mouth slightly. His tongue went inside my mouth and he began to explore it.

Suddenly we both fell back, Zayn falling on top of me. His hands were resting on the bottom of the hoodie and I arched upwards so he could take it off, throwing it to the floor when he was done.

We continued kissing each other, my hands massaging his bare chest. He then began to play with the hem of the t-shirt I was wearing. I took his signal, took my hands off from his chest and took off my t-shirt and threw it also to the floor.

His kisses were growing more and more intense every time. His boxers were long gone; he had taken them off when he began kissing me. His hands massaged my stomach and my back, leaving a trace of fire where he touched. Then his hands moved to my boxers and began to take them off, I helped with my legs and the boxers ended up somewhere in his bed.

Now I was only wearing my bra and my panties, and I think they wouldn't be on for a long time.

"Liss you are amazing!" He interrupted our kisses to tell me this.

"Zayn I love you so much." My voice was weird; I had never heard it like this.

"Liss you know I love you so fucking more than you love Me." he said this and winked his eye at me.

Then he began kissing me again.

He went to my back and unhooked my bra, leaving it aside in the bed. Finally I stood up and took of my panties, leaving them somewhere in the floor. Then I went back to the bed, where Zayn was waiting for me.

When we were done, we laid there looking at each other. It was now two am and I was totally exhausted. I rested my head on his bare chest and suddenly fell asleep.

I woke up five hours later, and the first thing I saw when I woke up was Zayn's gorgeous face.

"Mornin beautiful, slept good?" He smiled at me and kissed me on the lips softly.

"Yea, you are awesome Zayn." I smiled at him when I finished talking.

"That was the best night I ever had, thank you babe." He said as he played with my hair

but suddenly his phone vibrated, he took it from the night bed and saw he had a new text message; it was from Harry.

"Dude I'm going for my sister at 8 am, don't care what you think. H"

It was seven thirty and I was lying naked on Zayn's bed. Harry would be arriving in thirty minutes and he couldn't see me like this. Less he couldn't find out what Zayn and I had done last night or he would have another reason to kill us both.

"Zayn I need to go now, Harry can't find out what we did last night." I said as I stood up from the bed and covered myself with a blanket.

"Its ok babe, go to the bathroom and shower, I'll be ready when you come out." He said as he stood up from his bed.

I went to his desk and took my clothes of yesterday, then picked up from the floor my panties and looked in the bed for my bra.

The hot water ran in my back, as the bathroom filled with vapor. I went out ten minutes later; towel dried my hair and went out. Zayn was sitting on the bed already dressed and I could see he had also washed his hair.

I went to the window to see if Harry had arrived. I saw a black Mini Cooper parked in the driveway. He was here. 


	6. Chapter 6

We went out the front door hand in hand with Zayn. When he saw us, he opened the door of the car. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, a white t-shirt and Ray-Ban sunglasses.

He walked slowly to where we were, and when he arrived he tried to hit Zayn in the face. Zayn's quick hand caught Harry's fist in the air.

"Man, what the hell are you doing?" He said this as he let go his fist.

"I should be the one asking you that." Harry took of his glasses.

"Calm down man, there's no need to hit anyone here." His voice was serious as he talked to Harry.

"There was no need also to hide the relationship you had with Elise." He said as he looked to me.

"We didn't tell you because we knew you would react this way." I said softly.

"I trusted you Elise, but I know I can see I thought wrong." I bowed my head as he told me this.

"It's not her fault; it was me who thought it would be better if we kept this from you. You know, until things between us were settled."Said Zayn as he kissed my temple.

"Then why Louis knew? Why he was able to tell me you two were going out?" Said Harry as he came closer to where we were.

"He knew because he saw us together the other day when we were out on a date." Why I was speaking so softly?

"Come you little liar, you let him know about your relationship with this asshole?" His face was red and he had his fists in both sides of his body. Then he took my arm and began to shake me hardly.

"Dude! Let her go!" Said Zayn as he took me.

Tears began to form in my eyes; I cuddled up in Zayn's side and began shaking softly, probably from the fear to my brother.

"Can we solve this like normal people? Let's go inside my house, sit on a table and let's talk this out." Zayn said as he walked towards his house.

"Ok. But I'll do this for Elise, not for you." Harry said as he got hold of my hand and took me away from Zayn.

"Thank you Harry." I whispered in his ear.

"Sorry for what happened last night, I didn't mean to react that way." he strokes my cheek slowly as he talked.

"It's nice to see you to like that." Said Zayn as he looked back to Harry and me.

We were now arriving to Zayn's kitchen and I sat next to Zayn, leaving Harry alone in the other side of the table.

"So how long have you two been dating?" He asked as he looked at us.

"I've been dating Elise for two and a half months." Answered Zayn as he looked to Harry.

"I can't believe I didn't noticed what you two were having, it was obvious." He said as he rested his head in his hands.

"I was going to tell you, but you found out things in other way and took everything wrong." I said as I bowed my head.

Harry's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, they had been dating for two months and I just found out the day before. I tried to calm myself down before I talked to them again. Elise was scared, I could tell by the look in her eyes. But how couldn't she be scared of me, after what I had done to her?

Zayn had her hand in his and he was rubbing it softly as he tried to calm her down. I felt guilty when I looked at them, instead of supporting them I had turned my back to my own sister and I almost finished with what she had with Zayn. Now seeing them together, I realized that Zayn was perfect for my sister; they were made for each other.

"I want to apologize with you Elise." I said as I bowed my head.

"What for?" She was so innocent, so naive.

"For being so uncomprehending with you, for attacking your relationship instead of supporting it." I saw that as I talked, tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Calm down sweetheart." Said Zayn softly.

"And I want to apologize with you dude. Sorry for treating you like I did and sorry for trying to hit you." I said to him.

Without expecting it, Zayn stood up and came to where I was sitting. I also stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you for doing this for Elise, she was really hurted yesterday." He said as he let go of the hug.

"I did this for both of you." I said as I looked towards Elise.

"You can't imagine how scared she was; she didn't wanted to go back to her own house." Zayn said to me.

She was still sitting in the chair, tears were running down her cheeks and her body was shaking heavily as she cried. I took her by the shoulders and guided her through the house until we reached the living room and sat with her on one of the sofas.

Elise's POV

I sat with Harry and cuddled up with him. I cried heavily into his t-shirt and felt his hands in my head. He seemed so different, almost another person. Then I lifted my head and saw Zayn in the corner of the room, he was smiling.

"Zayn, why are you smiling?" I asked confused.

"Because it makes me happy that things are all right between Harry and you." He said as he came and sat beside me on the sofa.

I was sitting with the most important guys in my life: my brother Harry and my boyfriend Zayn. And right now, there was nothing I would like to change about my life, it was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

After having breakfast in Zayn's house, I decided it was time to go  
>back to my house and finish talking with Harry. So I said goodbye to<br>Zayn and he kissed me softly on the lips. Then I went behind Harry to  
>his Mini Cooper and silently opened the door, sitting in the<br>passenger's seat.

When we arrived home, the first thing I saw was mum and dad standing  
>right in front of the house. Didn't they have to go to work early today?<p>

"Holly crap." I heard Harry murmur.

He turned off the car and opened his door; he circled the car and  
>opened my door. I took the hand he was offering me and we walk to<br>where our parents were standing. They were both mad, I could tell by  
>the look in their faces.<p>

"Good morning Elise, nice to see you back home." Said mum, as she  
>looked at my dad.<p>

"Why didn't you sleep here last night?" Said my dad as he looked at me.

"I slept at Zayn's house." I said, bowing my head.

"And why did she slept there Harry? You were the one taking care of  
>her." Said my mum looking Harry directly into his green eyes.<p>

"She, we had an argument about this umm you know, guy." He couldn't  
>talk clearly, his nerves were pretty obvious.<p>

"Which guy? And how did you let her sleep in Zayn's house, you know we  
>had never let her do that!" Said my dad, growing angrier with every<br>word.

"Zayn, you know the guy who's in Harry's band." I said looking to my  
>mum.<p>

"She slept there because we had an argument and she left the house."  
>Harry looked at me as he said this.<p>

"But we already fixed things." I talked quickly before my parents  
>could say anything.<p>

"And you had this argue because?" My mum was more comprehensive, her  
>voice was caring as she talked.<p>

I had to answer this time, there was no doubt of that, Harry could not  
>save me from this. I hadn't told my parents about my relationship with<br>Zayn, I had been hiding it from them for the fear of something like  
>this happening. But they were about to find everything in the worst of<br>the ways, and for my misfortune, in their worst mood.

"I umm am having a relationship with him," I said softly, then I  
>realized of what I just said "I mean, he's my boyfriend." I felt<br>Harry's hand in my waist when I finished talking.

"What? How long have you two been dating without telling us?" My mum  
>said with an angry note in her voice.<p>

"Two months." I answered, and then bowed my head unable to see my parent's  
>reaction.<p>

"You know what Elise, go back to the house. We'll talk about this  
>tonight." I was unable to move as my mother told me this.<p>

"We said now." My father shouted at me.

I felt Harry's strong arm push me towards the house, my feet were  
>stuck there, and my mind couldn't make them move. I felt a tear run<br>down my cheek as we were entering the house and once he closed the  
>door, I ran to the safety of my bedroom. I locked the door and began<br>to kick all the mess that was on my way to my bed.

Harry's POV

I knocked several times on my sister's door but she won't open it, so  
>I went downstairs and took the master key of the house. Then I went<br>back to the second floor and opened her bedroom.

As usual there were things scattered on the floor, and then I saw her  
>in her bed. Her body was shaking and she had her fist closed around<br>something. Her head was covered with the cap of Zayn's hoodie and her  
>arms were wrapped tightly around her knees.<p>

I made my way to her bed through the clothes scattered around the  
>floor. Then I sat in the border and began to open her closed fist to<br>see what she was she was holding in there. As soon as she felt my soft  
>touch, she opened her hand.<p>

A silver chain was in her middle finger and it sparkled with the  
>light of her lamp. A small ring hung there and as I was touching it, I<br>felt something. I got closer and saw it had something written inside:  
>You are my everything, Z.<p>

Carefully; I took off the cap of the hoodie and began to comb her hair  
>softly with my fingers. As I was taking the hair away from her neck, I<br>noticed she had a big purple mark there. Could it be possible? Could  
>she really have a love bite from Zayn?<p>

"Um Elise what do you have in your neck?" I saw her turn around as I  
>said this.<p>

"Shit, Zayn" I then heard her murmuring. She cleaned up her tears and  
>began to touch where my hand was.<p>

"Holly crap, do I have a love bite?" She asked to me with a worried  
>note in her voice.<p>

"Actually yes, and can I guess who is it from?" I said as I softly hit  
>her in the arm.<p>

This time, I was being less angry and more jokingly with this, because  
>right now my sister was going through a rather hard moment in her life.<p>

She blushed before answering;"It should be from Zayn but I don't  
>remember him doing this to me."<p>

"Oh! My baby sister had her first love bite and she can't even remember  
>when they did it to her!" I was laughing hard, so was Elise.<p>

"I think it was last night, or this morning." She said as she bowed  
>her head.<p>

"And what did you two do last night? I knew he would have done this."  
>I said as I thought the worst of them, actually not wanting to think<br>about this at all.

"We um you know, did it." I saw her blushing, but at the same  
>time, she was giggling softly.<p>

"You two did IT?" How come they did it yesterday, when everyone was at  
>Zayn's house?<p>

"Yeah, we did it. Last night." She wasn't able to look me in the eyes  
>as she said this.<p>

"Well, don't be ashamed of it baby." I said to her as she lift her head.

"Do you mind if he comes here in a couple of hours?" She asked, this  
>time looking deep into my eyes.<p>

Her blue eyes were puffy, and her face was slightly red from her crying.

As I took the necklace from her hand and placed it softly in her neck,  
>she began to smile.<p>

"Can I take that as a yes?" Her eyes shone as she told me this.

"Yup, go and call him." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

Elise's POV

I stood up from my bed, remembering suddenly that Harry had my phone  
>since yesterday.<p>

"Harry, do you have my phone?" I said as he stood up from my bed.

"Yes, come I have it in my bedroom." He said as he walked to the door.

"Aren't you going to be a little bit awkward, I mean Zayn being around  
>here?" I said as we passed his door.<p>

"No I called Louis earlier this morning and he's coming here with  
>Hannah." He went to his desk as he said this and returned with my<br>iPhone in his hand.

"Oh, it's been ages since I talk with Hannah." I said as I took my  
>phone.<p>

"Are you going to tell them about you and Zayn?" He asked as he sat in  
>his bed.<p>

"I think so." I dialed Zayn's number as I said this.

The phone began to ring, couple seconds later, he answered.

"Hey babe, is there something wrong?" He asked worried.

"No, well actually there is a problem." I said as I looked to Harry,  
>and then giggled softly.<p>

"Tell me." His voice caring.

"Harry noticed a couple minutes ago something in my neck." I said to  
>him.<p>

"Holly crap, I tried not to do it." He said as I giggled.

"Don't worry. He didn't care about it."I said sweetly.

"Really? Well I think he's doing this to support you, maybe he is  
>feeling bad after what happened yesterday." He said.<p>

"Yes, I think so. The thing is I called you to see if you want to come  
>to my house in about two hours?" I asked as I saw Harry lying down in<br>his bed.

"Is Harry ok with that? If he is ok, then I'll go." He asked he was  
>such a gentleman.<p>

"Yes, actually he was the one who gave me the idea of inviting you." I  
>answered through the phone.<p>

"But we are going to be alone us three? I mean you, me and Harry?" He  
>asked I could sense a worried note in his voice.<p>

"No, Louis and Hannah are coming too. Actually, I was umm planning to  
>tell them about... Us." I bowed my head without wanting it.<p>

"If you feel ok with that, then we'll tell them about us." He said,  
>carefulness in his voice.<p>

"Ok, so I'll wait for you to arrive to tell them." I said smiling  
>slightly.<p>

"So, see you in couple hours." He answered, his voice full of  
>sweetness.<p>

"Ok, see you later." I sighed as I finished talking.

"I love you Liss." He said, and as usual, he hung up the phone before I  
>could answer.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

When Zayn was about to arrive, I decided to invite my best friend  
>Amanda. She told me she had to spend vacation alone in her house,<br>because her parents had to go to America for an emergency her  
>grandmother had.<p>

I called her and told her the boys were all coming to the house, to  
>which she accepted right away. When I finished talking to her, someone<br>knocked on the door and I ran to open thinking it was Zayn.

"Oh, hey guys." I said as I greeted Hannah and Louis.

"Hi Liss, were you expecting someone else?" Said Hannah as she went  
>through the front door of my house.<p>

"Hey baby! What's up?" Louis said as he pulled me into a huge bear  
>hug, saving me from answering to Hannah.<p>

"Hi Louis! It's been ages since I saw you." I loved messing around  
>with Louis, and I knew Hannah knew we were just kidding.<p>

"I missed you so much" He replied as he pulled away from our hug and  
>took my hand.<p>

We began to walk where Hannah and now Harry were sitting, when  
>suddenly someone knocked on the door again. This time I didn't run to<br>the door. Instead, I walked slowly and open the door calmly.

Zayn caught me off guard and as soon as I opened the door, he pulled  
>me into a hug. I hugged him back and then, without expecting it, he<br>kissed me softly on the lips.

At this point, everyone SHOULD know we were together. I mean, we had  
>kissed in front of almost all the guys. We finished kissing; he took my<br>hand and intertwined our fingers. Then we began to walk to the living  
>room, where they all looked suspiciously at us.<p>

"I can see two people very happy here." Said Louis in a sing-song way.

"Actually we have something to tell you." Zayn began speaking.

"We are umm you know, together." I finished saying.

Hannah began squinting and then came running to where I was standing.  
>She gave me a huge hug and then softly whispered in my ear:<p>

"I'm so happy for you! Congratulations babe!"

"Thank you Hannah." I said as I pulled out of the hug and tried to  
>look at Harry.<p>

He was still sitting in the sofa, but he was smiling.

"What are we celebrating?" I heard Amanda asking.

"Wow you are here!" I said as I pulled off Hannah's embrace and ran to  
>where she was standing.<p>

I felt someone behind me, so I turned around to find Harry standing  
>there.<p>

"Hey Mandy." He said, showing his dimples as he smiled.

"Hey Hazza." She said as he pulled her into a hug, those hugs that  
>Harry rarely gave to any girl.<p>

"I'm I missing something?" I asked looking to both of them.

"We actually also have something to tell you." Said Amanda as she  
>bowed her head.<p>

"OMG! I can't believe it! You are together? I knew it!" I said as I  
>hugged them both.<p>

"Yeah, since you invited me, Harry and I decided to tell you." She  
>said as she grabbed Harry's hand.<p>

"And I guess we are all settled now?" I asked as I began to sit down  
>in the sofa.<p>

"We guess so." Said Hannah as a huge grin appeared in her face.

Suddenly I felt someone landing on top of me. And I fell to the floor.

"Pile on Elise!" Shouted Louis, who was now on top of me.

I saw Harry running to where we were, but before he arrived, I felt  
>another weight on top of me. Just as I was trying to stand up, Harry<br>landed on top of us.

"I'm dying down here!" I shouted and began to kick the floor.

"Stop kicking Liss, we'll get off you if do what I say." Said Harry as  
>he began to pull off.<p>

"Okay, you can go down now guys." I said, breathless.

I felt Louis getting off me and saw Harry standing in a corner of the  
>room but still felt someone on top of me. And then I felt Zayn's lips<br>meeting mine, as he pulled me into a huge hug.

"Ew guys, you know Elise's room is upstairs, just saying." Said Louis  
>with a disgusted look in his face.<p>

I felt Zayn standing up and grabbing my hand, then saying out loud:

"Want to go upstairs babe?" When he finished talking, he winked at me.

Why he had to be so sexy? I mean, how could say no to him?

"Sure." As I said this and Zayn and me began to walk upstairs to my  
>bedroom, everyone made gagging noises and Harry began to whistle at us.<p>

When we arrived to my bedroom, I sat on my bed and Zayn sat next to  
>me. He looked me right into my blue eyes, but then he turned his look<br>to my neck.

I tried to cover with my hand the love bite he had made to me earlier  
>today. He took off my hand and kissed softly the purple mark. But then<br>the kiss turned more passionate and his hands began to move down my  
>back, as I tangled my fingers in his hair.<p>

His mouth began to move up my neck and to my mouth.

"Wait Zayn, everyone is downstairs." I said as I tried not to look at  
>him.<p>

"I bet they won't mind." His hands were moving down and down in my  
>back and he talked in my neck, so I could feel his breath when he<br>talked.

I stopped arguing and began kissing him again, this time without  
>stopping.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to see the sun shining in my window. Weirdly, I was wearing  
>my PJ's and everything in my room was in complete order. What had<br>happened last night?

I slowly began to remember. Zayn and I had stayed up late talking, and  
>the last thing I could remember was falling asleep.<p>

When I stoop up, I noticed there was a note on my desk. It was from  
>Zayn.<p>

'Hope you slept well, call me when you see this. Love, Zayn.  
>P.S. I think you noticed you are wearing you PJs, my pleasure to dress<br>you ;)'

I giggled softly and then looked for my iPhone, which was on my night table. I dialed Zayn's number and then waited for him to answer.

"Hey babe." He said, as I began to sit down on my bed.

"Hi." I always talked shyly to him.

"You liked the PJs I chose for you?" His voice sounded a little bit  
>husky.<p>

"Yeah, the weird thing is that you managed to change me without waking  
>me up." I said, as I felt my cheeks blushing.<p>

"That is one of my many secrets, my dear." I could almost see him  
>winking in his house.<p>

"Why did you want me to call you anyways?" I said looking to the  
>ceiling of my bedroom.<p>

"You know, I just wanted to talk to you." He was so cute, but still hot.

"No really, why did you wanted to talk to me." I said as I giggled  
>softly.<p>

"My parents are going to be out this week and I just wanted to know if  
>you wanted to spend the week in my house." Were our parents going to<br>the same place?

My parents were leaving the whole week to a business conference in  
>Paris, and as usual Harry and I would have the house to ourselves.<p>

"Yeah, actually my parents are also leaving this week, so I'll have to  
>ask Harry. You know since he is the one incharged of the house this<br>week." I said, standing and going to Harry's room.

"Ok, call me when you know." He said.

"I'll do." Then I hung up the phone.

I began to walk to Harry's room, when I heard voices downstairs,  
>probably from the kitchen. So instead of going to my brother's room, I<br>went downstairs.

Amanda, Harry and Louis were sitting in the kitchen table; apparently  
>Amanda had spent the night with Harry. And Louis, well he was Louis.<p>

"Hey guys." I said as I took a cup from the cupboard and filled it  
>with the hot tea in the stove.<p>

"Had a nice night?" Asked Harry as I sat down on the kitchen's table.

"Yeah. Actually there is something I would like to ask you." I said as  
>I looked into his green eyes.<p>

"Tell me baby." He said as he grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Zayn invited me to spend the rest of the week in his house, you know,  
>since his parents are leaving?" I said as I made my best puppy face.<p>

"And you will be alone with him?" he said letting go my hand.

"I guess." I hoped my innocent tone would convince him.

"Then…" He tried to put his best serious face, but failed as soon as  
>he looked at me. "Okay, you're going." He said as his face lit up with<br>a cheeky smile.

"Thank you!" I chanted as I kissed his cheek softly.

"But I'll check on you daily." He said, and I tried not to laugh at  
>him trying to be responsible.<p>

"Ok, ok." I said, rolling my eyes.

I began to walk upstairs and when I arrived to my room, I called Zayn  
>again.<p>

We only talked for a couple minutes and he told me he would come for  
>me in one hour, so I hung up and then began to pack a small bag for<br>everything that I'll need these four days in Zayn's house.

Zayn had gone out to buy some things that were missing in the house  
>and while I watched TV absentmindedly, I received a really unexpected<br>call.

"Matt! It's been ages since I talked to you!" I said, emotion flooding  
>into my voice as I talked.<p>

"Hey Liss! How you doing?" He said through the phone.

Matt was an old friend from primary school, but when we were going to  
>go to middle school, he had to leave the city. I haven't seen him<br>since then, but we have talked to each other a time or two.

"I'm doing fine. How are YOU doing?" I asked as I sat on a sofa in  
>Zayn's living room.<p>

"Good. Do you know something?" He said, adding a small giggle at the  
>end of the sentence.<p>

"What is it?" I couldn't help the curious note in my voice.

"I'm in London. I'll be here for a week; you know to visit my  
>grandma." I let out a soft scream as I heard Matt say this.<p>

"You can come visit me!"" I shouted through the phone.

"Elise! Calm down. And yes I can visit you." His voice was way calmer  
>than mine.<p>

"What do you think about coming tomorrow for lunch?" I asked, and  
>being honest, I couldn't be happier at the moment.<p>

"Lunch sounds perfect to me. I'll arrive there, wait where are you  
>living now?" he said and I could sense a note of confusion in his voice.<p>

"I'm living in the same place, but this week I'm staying over at my  
>boyfriend's house." I said, and although I had been with Zayn for two<br>months, I was still not used to call him my 'boyfriend'.

"Oh, so little Elise found a boyfriend. What's his name?" He was  
>laughing as he said this.<p>

"Oh, shut up. His name is Zayn, Zayn Malik." I blushed as I said his  
>name.<p>

"You mean Zayn from Primary School?" His voice had a little note of  
>surprise.<p>

"Yup." I answered back totally proud of myself.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Now I was the one who was laughing.

"Nope, it's true." I said between laughs.

"Seriously? He was like the most popular guy in school and now YOU are with him?" He was still over the fact that I was dating Zayn as he said this.

"Yes. Are you coming to lunch or not?" I said, trying to take the  
>conversation away from my boyfriend.<p>

"Yeah, lunch is fine." He answered calmly.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." And with this, I hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>I usually don't do this, but I don't like much silent readers, and i really want to hear what you think about the story, so please review. You know, just click the button below this note xoxo Andrea<strong>


	10. Author Note

**I just wanted to make something clear. As I wrote, I realized that it was easier to write the story if One Direction was NOT famous. So in this story, as well as in See You Again, they are not famous, just an average "garage" band. Anything I have said about concerts or gigs are small presentations, in small local cafes and stuff. Sorry about this, but I can have more plot if they are not famous. I will remove this note when I update the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Xoxo,**

**Andrea**


End file.
